The Auction Of A Lifetime
by LoRdOfThEbOoKs
Summary: Rachel is forced into an auction for her school by Kurt. Finn bids on her... What tha...? I DECIDED.. I will continue the story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N So.. I am back! I decided I wanted to make a new story! But instead of puckleberry I decided to do finchel finn and rachel, so I hope yall like it. My grammar and things have gotten much better.

So this is an A/U take it easy on me please, i have never done this before. Ok so Rachel was forced into the schools annual auction selling of the girls by her best friend Kurt. Now read to find out the rest!

Rachel Berry stood out on the schools stage looking very nervous, "i cannot believe Kurt talked me into this" Rachel said to herself baling up her fist so tight they hurt. I look over at the other girls on the stage. Most of them were the cheerios. Not a surprise Rachel thought rolling her eyes. Looking over at what the other girls were wearing, some of the girls were wearing something that barely showed any skin at all and should be banned from ever wearing at school. But Rachel.. she was wearing what she always wears. A brown vest with a brownish skirt and knee socks. She was not planning on wearing some slutty outfit for this, not that she owned one. Rachel looked around nervously hoping to get this thing started so she could get this over with. Rachel scanned the audience to see who was here. Finn, huh not a surprise. Mike Chang, and Noah?... Actually that wasnt a surprise Noah was a natural horn dog. Principal Figgins walked on the stage and to the microphone. "Welcome to this uh.. auction of the selling of girls" Principal Figgins said nearvous as always. Everyone applauded and the auction began. "The first girl for sale is Brittany!" Principal Figgins said with atleast some heart. Brittany strolled up and the bidding began. In the end Santana ended up bidding two hundred dollars on her. "Next up is Rachel Berry?" Figgins said with a confused expression on his face. I look up suddenly worried. I walk across the stage beside Figgins and wait for the bidding to begin. When suddenly Finns hand shoots up and he says "i bid fifty dollars" I look down starting to blush. I mean really? Finn is bidding on me, he must like me! Or he is just being a good friend I mean Finn is a good friend and all. "Okay going once going twice! Sold!" Figgins shouted pretty much in my ear. Rachel Berry sold to Finn! "Wait what?" I asked surprised that Finn had actually bid on me. "Go Miss Berry" Figgins said pushing me forward. I walk down the steps to Finn, when I reach him I see that he is a nervous wreck. "H-hey I uh I bid on you because I didnt want anyone else to get you." I look down starting to blush with a smile. "You didnt want anyone else to get me?" I ask looking at Finn. "Well I uh, no I like you." He said starting to smile. "Well good because I wouldnt have it any other way..

So guys what do yall think?! I think it is a little better so please R&R!


	2. Surprise!

A/N Oh my gosh guys! thank you so much I posted this story yesterday and I got two reviews! A thanks to Coolsurfs and noro thank you for the reviews! The story continues..

After I said that Finn smiled that smile I always secretly loved. "Well uh yeah, I mean I am not gonna let one of my _friends _get bought by some creep like Puck." He said scratching the back of his neck like he was nervous about something. "Friend.." Right Rachel said trying to look anywhere but in Finn's eyes. "Hey" He said tilting her chin to look him in the eyes. "Are you okay?" He said with concern in his voice. Rachel stood up straight. "No I am fine, just a little shocked that you chose me." She said, turning around to watch the other girls get bought. At the end of it all Noah ended going home with three cheerios. "Well thats not a shocker." Finn said starting to laugh. She turned around finally facing him again since he bought her. "Oh please what is a shocker is that he didnt go home with half the team of cherrios" She said with her "know it all face" That only made Finn laugh harder. "Ha yeah your probably right, well it is starting to get late would you like me to take you home." He asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Sure, Kurt brought me here so I can get a ride home from you." She said happiness clearly on her face. "Great well lets go." Finn said leading the way to the auditorium doors. As I walk through the door Finn holds it open for me. She starts to blush "Thank you Finn." He just nodded his head as we walked to his car.

The ride to Rachel's house was silent until Finn decided to speak. "So are you okay when I bought you? I mean I know it might have been kinda weird." He said looking over at me for a split second. "Oh no it is fine Finn believe me." She said looking over at Finn and just staring at him. As Finn pulled into Rachel's driveway it seemed like he wanted to do something but was scared to do it. "Well this is your stop" He said scratching the back of his neck nervously. "yeah.." God I want to just kiss him so bad she says to herself as her and Finn just sit their in complete silence. "Well uh good ni- Finn was interupted by Rachel kissing Finn. Feeling his warm lips on hers just felt fantastic. Rachel pulled back and just started at Finn to see what his response would be. "Wow.. Rachel that was amazing." He said smiling. That just made Rachel smile even wider. "Well I should probably be getting inside then." Rachel said fixing to get out of the car. "Rachel wait!" Finn called to rachel. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into another kiss.

Feeling his warm lips on hers once again she kissed back instantly. Pulling away from him she started to blush, instantly missing the tingle of the kiss. "Well I should get inside now." She said again for the second time. "Heh okay see you tomorrow rach." Finn said with a wave. Rachel got out of the car and unlocked the door and walked inside, she let go of the breath she must have been holding. Locking the door she went to her room and flopped down on her bed. "What a great night." She sighed...

Well guys hope yall liked it, make sure to R&R! thanks!


	3. Surprise call

A/N hey guys! I got another review but for some reason it wont show it I have no idea why!

But thank you even though I cant see it hah. And I got another favorite so that is awesome, anyways the story continues..

Rachel woke up to her phone ringing, looking at the time it was 6:45. Who could be calling this early in the morning she said aloud to herself frowning. She answered the phone. "Hello?" Rachel said groggy ness present in her voice. "H-hey." A soft but still mannish voice came on. "Finn?. Why are you calling me so early in the morning?!" Rachel said anger present in her voice. Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Rachel it is 7:15 "It is?" Rachel said to no one in particular. "Uh my phone says 6:45 though." She said starting to get worried. "I am gonna be late for school!" Rachel shrieked as she jumped out of bed leaving her phone behind. "Uh hello?" Finn asked still on the line. Rachel hurried back to he phone pulling on a top. "Hey Finn I am getting ready I gotta go!" Wait!", Finn yelled into the phone." Rachel rolled her eyes and put the phone back up to her ear. "I uh... I can give you a ride? I mean if you want" Rachel blushed a little. "Sure Finn be here by 7:00 please, I like to get to school by at least 7:30 so I can practice my singing in the auditorium before school. "okay I will be there in a bit." And with that he hung up. Rachel rushed back into her bathroom and brushed her teeth then her hair.

Rachel heard a honk outside. When she got out there she was surprised. Finn was leaning against an old beat up looking car, what once looked like it was light green was now rusted. "Wow uh, nice looking car" Rachel said putting on a fake smile. "Heh I know she doesn't look the greatest but its a car." He said still grinning. "Yeah well thanks for the ride Finn." He just nodded his head as they got in the car. "So about last night." Finn started. "Yes? To be honest I thought it was amazing." Rachel said looking out the window. "Really?!" Finn asked or yelled, it was weird that he was so surprised. "Quinn told me that I was a bad kisser, and that I was dumber than a bag of bricks. He said starting to blush. "Well Finn." Rachel said grabbing his hand. "I don't think your dumb, you just don't think before you speak sometimes. Finn looked over at Rachel and squeezed her hand. "Thanks" He said starting to blush just the tiniest bit.

As they pull up at the school Rachel was fixing to get out when Finn grabbed her wrist. "Whats going on?" Rachel asked confusion etched on her face. "Rachel uh, since last night and the kiss I have been thinking about you a lot and.. I want you to be my girlfriend." After Finn had said that Rachel face was as red as a tomato. Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn once again feeling his warm lips against hers just made it all perfect. "So is that a yes?" Finn asked with a funny look on his face...

A/N So did ya'll like it? I thought I could at least make this chapter a little longer make sure please to R&R!


	4. Don't raise their suspicions!

A/N Hey guys! well I can finally see my reviews again and noro thank you for reviewing! They are really much appreciated! Anyways on with the story..

After the fiasco Rachel and Finn had in the parking lot they decided they wouldn't tell anyone just yet that they are dating. So they walked into school acting like complete morons with the smiles they had on their faces. "Why are you so happy tall white boy?" Mercedes said with curiosity scribbled all over her face. "Uh.. well I uh" Finn looked over at Rachel, trying to get some help. "Uh well Finn finally mastered hitting the high notes in Glee." Rachel said rather nervously while wiping sweat onto her dress. "Okay then" Mercedes said walking away probably not buying the lie but not willing to sit around and listen to Rachel's rather annoying voice.

Rachel looked over at Finn "We cant go acting like were all happy! We have to act like we usually do." Rachel hissed as she walked off. She instantly walked back up to Finn. "Sorry, love you." She said with a smile before walking off. As she was in her locker getting her things someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around only to be blasted with something cold, very cold. It was a cherry slushie. And she could already feel it sinking into her shirt and her shirt. And standing in front of her was a laughing Karofsky. Suddenly he was slammed up against the locker by... Finn?! Oh lord Rachel said to herself. "Finn.. uh its fine she said to him quietly." Finn looked at Rachel like she was crazy. "What?!" He looked into her eyes and that told him everything he let Karofsky go and walked down the hall in anger.

Rachel just grabbed a spare pair of clothes she kept in her locker and went in the girls room to change. It was finally Rachel's favorite part of the day.. Glee club. As she walked in Finn was already there, and their was an empty seat next to him. She walked past Finn and sat next to Kurt smiling at him. Finn looked up at her confused and she glared at him making him look away instantly. Mr. Shue walked in. "Hey guys!" He said with his usual enthusiastic voice. Hey everyone else grumbled. "So guys I have a new assignment for ya'll, you can pick your teammates but pick wisely I will not tell you the assignment until you all pick your partner. Rachel decided to team up with Puck so no one would raise their suspicion. "Hey Puck do you uh wanna team?" Rachel asked nervously to Puck. "Sure" He said with a shrug. Finn ended up teaming up with Artie. "Okay you all have a partner? Ok so the name of the assignment is.. love, yep the assignment is to sing a love song to each other. Get on it guys." And with that he walked to the side to file some paperwork. And oh no Rachel and Puck have to sing a love song together...

A/N Oh lord haha poor Finn! Haha anyways thanks for reading guys please R&R!

A/N 2 Oh and I am looking for a beta reader if your interested please p.m me or you can leave it in the reviews or whatever you are comfortable with.


	5. Texts

**A/N Ohmygosh! thanks you so much guys! I got 6 reviews so far so I know you like it! A special thanks to noro he/she has been posting reviews on all my chapters and another thanks to FinchelFan728**

**so thanks for that and the story continues..**

So after glee club practice Finn came up to me when everyone was gone. "Oh gosh, I cant believe I have to sing a love song with Artie" Finn said looking sorta disgusted. "Oh come on Finn! You will be fine you should be lucky that you didn't pair with Kurt or Puck" I say starting to giggle. "Oh come here." Finn yelled and picked me up swinging me around witch made me laugh even harder. Finn leaned in kissing Rachel, not knowing that their was someone spying on them outside the glee club room.

After that they walked out not making any physical contact not even touching their shoulder thinking they would get caught. How paranoid were they? "Hey uh I will text you later Finn." I said looking around making sure that no one was eavesdropping. "Okay, I will be waiting for you to, I uh I mean I will be expecting your text." Finn said looking relieved that he finally said the right thing that didnt sound stupid. Well to him anyways.

I got home and decided to text Finn so he wouldnt get worried or actually sit by his phone for hours waiting for me to text him.

_Rachel: Hey Finn!_

_Finn: hey I thought I would nvr hear from u_

I rolled my eyes at what he said, "Normal for a Finn"

_Rachel: why would yu say that? I told you I would._

_Finn: lol yeah well I kinda gotta go my mom is making me do homework._

_Rachel: I did mine already well ok bye Finn, love u_

_Finn: love you too ;)_

I look up from my phone starting to blush from the little wink Finn gave me. Ahhhhhh I blush pretty much over anything...

**A/N oh lord guys I am so sorry this was short! I promise the next chapter will be atleast 700 words I promise, I just wanted to get this chapter posted. Also do you want to have a chapter in Finns POV? If you do Private message me or in the reviews it doesnt matter**


	6. Rude Conversation

**A/N Oh my gosh! thank you so much guys I am loving all the reviews I am thinking about doing shoutouts for all my reviewers and answering any questions yall have. Oh and thank you CrazyGinger6, and FinchelFan and of course noro for reviewing, the story continues...**

After that last text from Finn I put my phone down and decided it was time that I go to bed. I slip on my pink pajamas and I got into bed. I wake up to the sun shining in my room and more importantly my eyes. "Argh" I groan throwing my covers over my head. I then decide I better get ready then to get to school late and get a minor scolding. I get up and walk over to my phone to see if I got anymore of these texts from Finn.. who else? I see I got 1 new message.

Finn: Hey babe I cant wait to see you at school ;)

I just stared at my phone. "Finn couldn't wait to see me?!" I yelled with glee. I pulled on my clothes, a pink vest with the black skirt. I got on my bike and rode to the school, it really wasn't that far away. I jumped off my bike and went to my locker. Thats when it slammed shut and who stood behind it well well well it is the wicked witch of the east end of high school. "Quinn uh do you need something? And no I will not do your homework" I said with annoyance present on my face. Quinn suddenly became red in the face. "I am not here to ask you to do my homework! Im here to tell you to stay away from Finn, he is MINE." Quinn said with anger written all over her face. My shoulders shrugged down a little. "I uh I don't know what yo-" "Oh don't play that I don't know what your talking about card, Rachel Berry. Remember Finn is mine, you will never have him. Your the gleek and he is popular he bought you because he felt bad. Thats it"

And with that she left with a dramatic hair flip, right in my face. I looked back into my locker and got my books for my next class. Finally glee club came around, I walked In confident as usual I even stared Quinn in the eye as I walked to my seat. Right. Next. to. Finn. He looked over and just smiled at me. Then Mr shue walked in. "hey guys uh how is everyone doing on the love songs?" everyone grumbled out an ok. Except Rachel of course. I stood up straight. "Me and Puck have not decided on what were going to do yet, but of course we will win" I said sitting down witch earned a snort from Puck. "Uh yeah okay then. Guys I am adding a twist to the contest, whoever wins the love song contest gets two free dinner passes to Bread Stix!" Mr. Shue said making everyone instantly pay attention.

"Really a free dinner at Bread Stix?!" Santana yelled. "I love that place they give you all the bread sticks you want." Santana said. Her eyes seemed to glaze over. After everything was said and done the bell rang. After everyone was gone it was just me and Finn. "Hey Finn." I said walking over to him and smiling. "Hey I got a question to ask you." he said scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Sure" I said slowly watching him with curiosity. "uh can we uhm... Do you think its time we tell people we are dating?" he asked nervously...

**A/N Sorry guys hah left yall on a cliff hanger heh well thanks for reading please R&R**


	7. Its adouble date?

**A/N Guys thank you so much for all the reviews! Now I need to know if yall want me to do shoutouts for the people who review the story. Well anyways here is the story...**

The shock on my face must have scared Finn because he was taking my hands in his. "Hey, hey, hey, we don't have to tell anyone if you don't wanna," He said worry clearly on his face. I just looked at him. Then I shook my head like I was staring off in space. "No uh sorry Finn I was just thinking, yeah if you want to we can tell people we are dating." Finn just looked at me with a serious expression. "I am serious Finn I am ready." I said with a giggle. "Okay well how do we tell them?" he said looking around the choir room. "well lets just hold hands and hope they get the idea." Finn silently took my hand in his and we walked into the hall.

My hands started sweating from the nervousness I was feeling._ I should have really thought about this before I did it! _I said to myself as we just continued to walk down the hall ignoring the looks of shock and some glares. We were walking down the hall when Mercedes walked in front of us. "Finally you asked her out tall white boy." She said smiling. "Wait what?" I asked in confusion looking at Finn. He just shrugged his shoulders at me. "Your kidding right? Finn has been staring at you since freshmen year Rachel. It is pretty obvious that he has or had a crush on you, guess you were to caught up in trying to get solo's in glee club that you didn't notice he liked you." She said with a smirk. Rachel just stood there looking at Mercedes in surprise. "Well the important thing is yall are together now. With that she walked off leaving me and Finn staring in shock.

After the end of my class it was time for glee club. Finn was waiting for me right outside my class, if the kids in glee haven't seen us yet they will in a few minutes. Finn held my hand again as we walked into the choir room. Everyone just stared at us. No one moved a muscle, not even Brittany said anything who has the tendency to blurt out random things at random times. Santana was the first to speak. "Finally, damn I though you would never ask her out." Santana said filing her nails. I let go if Finn's hand. "Is anyone surprised that me and Finn are dating?!" I ask throwing up my hands in frustration. Everyone shook their heads slowly probably scared of another outburst from me. "It was quite obvious Finn wanted to ask you out." Kurt piped up. "It kinda was." Finn whispered in my ear.

Mr. Shue decided to walk in at that time. "Okay Rachel, Finn please have a seat class is about to begin. With that me and him ended up sitting together on the top row holding hands. Okay guys so the love song competition is next Wednesday so I hope you all have a good song for it. Everyone suddenly piped up and was very excited remembering the winners got free dinner passes to Bread Stix.

I was suddenly upset. _Oh no! I forgot about the competition, I have been so caught up with Finn that I haven't had the chance to pick out my song! And I know for a fact that Puck has not done anything. _I huffed in annoyance. No one seemed to notice so that was good. Finn looked over at me. "I have to sing a love song with Artie." He said with a slightly worried look on his face. "Their is no way we are gonna win." He said looking at Artie who was sitting next to Tina. "I mean he is a great singer and all but between me and you, I think me and you sing better when we are together." He said smiling at me. "Me too, but no offense but you are going down." I said with a laugh, caressing Finn's cheek. He then leaned down and I felt his warm lips on mine. _Ah I thought I would never feel those lips ever again._ After we stopped to catch our breath everyone in class was staring at us.

After glee club I was packing up my music sheets. Then Brittany walked up. "Hey Rachel, hey I have an idea wanna hear it?" I looked up surprised to see Brittany talking to me. "Brittany if this is about skirts made of candy I don't wanna hear it." I said with a role of my eyes. Brittany threw her hands up in the air. "I don't get it! I mean it will taste good and plus it would be easy to get off when you wanna have se-" my eyes shot up in surprise and I quickly cut her off. "Okay! Okay! Okay! What do you need Brittany?" I said hoping she wouldn't say anything else sexually. "anyways I was wondering since your dating Finn, you wanna go on a double date with me and Santana?" I looked at her in shock. "You wanna go on a double date? She still had that blank look on her face. "Yeah it would be fun you know? We can go to a movie and dinner." "Well uh I don't know how about you put me in for a yes and I will tell Finn. When is the double date." Brittany lit up like a Christmas tree after I told her this. "Okay! I will come to your house on Friday at seven thirty and make sure Finn is with you, of course." With that said she skipped off with her ponytail bouncing behind her.

I went home after my encounter with Brittany and called Finn instantly. "Hello?" Finn said on the line. "Hey Finn! Uh me and Brittany had a chat at school and-" I was cut off by Finn talking again. "Oh gosh, did she say how having candy skirts was a good idea?" I was surprised that Finn even knew about that. "Well uh kinda but besides that she asked if we wanted to go on a double date with her and Santana. The line was quiet for a minute."Hello?" I asked a little worried. "So Santana and Brittany want to go on a double date with us?" he asked in confusion. "Yeah she said since were dating it would the perfect time to go on a double date. "Well if your in im in too." He said. "Okay well they are going to pick us up at my house so on Friday just come home with me and bring a change of clothes. "But why do I have to bring a change of clothes?" he asked confusion clear in his voice." I rolled my eyes at this. "The clothes for the date Finn their for the date." I said with a sigh. "Ohh right" he said giggling. "Ok well I am gonna go, see you at school tomorrow Finn. Love you. "Okay love you too." He said and with that I hung up..

**A/N okay guys I hope yall liked this chapter I made it over 1,000 words long haha. Okay so listen I am gonna have a contest post your song you think Puck and Rachel should sing and whoevers song I choose I will make them a OC with their name in this story. Thanks for reading guys please R&R!**


	8. The perfect song

A/N Hey guys! So far I have gotten one song request for the song Rachel and Puck should sing I like it so so far 52 has been the first one to post a song request, the contest will be over on September 1st so have your song posted and I will tell you who wins on the date. Anyways here is the story..

It was the night of the date and I still had the whole day. Dang. I walked into school wearing a black sweater and a stripped skirt, the usual. I walked to my locker and started to collect some books. When I closed the locker I almost had a heart attack. "Brittany! Oh lord you cant just sneak up on people like that. Brittany just looked at me with that blank expression. "Uh anyways Santana said that we were gonna go to see a movie and go to Bread Stix, is that ok?" I just stared at Brittany. "What? Uh yeah sure thatch fine Brittany." I said rubbing my fourhead trying to get over the initial shock. "Okay see you at your house then!" With that she skipped off her ponytail following. I sighed and continued to grab some books. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I have been very stressed out so I didnt sleep very well so I was pissed off I was about to go off on this person even if it was Finn I would appologize later.

I turned around and started to yell. "Listen here bub! I am not in the freaking mood so leave me the hell alone. I opened my eyes and see that it was Karofsky holding a slushy with a scared expression on his face. I just glared at him. "Give. Me. The. Slushy." He gave it to me slowly. "Thank you" I said looking at him with a death stare. "You can go now." And with that he walked away looking like he was about to wet himself. I sipped the slushy and smiled to myself. _Finally standing up for yourself! I am proud of you Rachel. _"Thank you self" I whispered sipping the slushy again. I saw Finn in the hall talking to Puck. "Hey Finn" I said walking over to him and kissing him on his cheek which made him blush. "Hello Puck." I said with a nod of my head. "Berry" He said back. "So Finn are you ready for tonight? I am excited." He looked at me and smiled. God I love that smile. "Yeah I am excited for it.

So the school day was winding down and it was time for Glee, finally. I walked in looking around no one was there. "Must have been early." I said with a shrug sitting down in the front row chairs. Everyone else started to come in a few minutes later. Finn sat next to me and he took my hand in his earning a smile from me. "Berry! Hey we will be at your house around seven so be ready I dont wanna be late for the movie or I will leave your asses and me and Brit will just go out." Santana said looking completely serious. "Okay we wil be ready." I said looking sligtly nervous from how serious Santana was really being. I looked over at Finn. "We better be ready by then, I have a felling she was not kidding." He just nodded his head in agreement. Then Mr. Shue walked in. "Hey guys! Okay so you have less than a week to decide on what song you wanna sing. Rachel, I am guessing that you have a song picked out?" I stood up. "Yes I do actually. I think the song Thinking Of You sung by Katy Perry is a good love song." Mr. Shue just looked at me in confusement. "I uh never heard of that song or Katy Perry for that matter." I looked at him in surprise. "My God Mr Shue how old are you?" I asked in astonishment. That earned a few giggles from the other gleeks. "Well since you dont know who she is I think a example is in order."

"_Summer after highschool when we first met, we make out in your mustang to Radio Head. And on my 18th birthday we got maching tattos. _

_Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof, talk about our future like we had a clue. Never planned that one day I'd be loosing you. _

_In another life I would be your girl." _Rachel sung walking around the room looking at everyone.

"_We keep all our promises, be us against the world. In another life I would make you stay, so I dont have to say you were the one who got away. The one that got away._

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash, never one without the other we made a pact. Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on whoa oh. Someone said you had your tattoo removed, saw you downtown singin the blues. Its time to face the music im no longer your muse, but in another life._

_I would be your girl. We keep all our promises be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay, so I dont have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away._

_The one._

_The one._

_The one._

_The one that got away. All his money cant buy me a time machine. No. Cant replace_

_you with a million rings. No. I shoulda told you what you meant to me. Whoa. Cuz now I pay the price._

_In another life I would be your girl. We keep full of promises, be us against the world._

_In another life I would make you stay so I dont have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away. _

_The one._

_The one._

_The one._

_In another life I would make you stay so I dont have to say you were the one that got away._

_The one that got away._

Rachel finished the song and was smiling at the applauding she got. "Well Rachel that was a pretty good song, I will look up some songs and see what others there are." Class was now over and it was just Finn and Rachel. "You did very well." "Thanks." I said smiling. He leaned down and we kissed I just loved the feel of his lips against hers..

A/N Whew guys I hope yall liked the song it was a pain to type haha. But uh anyways next chapter will be the date.


	9. The Date!

**A/N Ohmygosh please don't kill me! Im so sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in like what? A week I think. I have had writers block and I am so sorry! Anyways I may upload another chapter today to make up for not uploading one in a while. Oh and thank you if you voted for a song. Which it was only one that was kinda sad so next time I may make a poll and let yall vote on something, anyways the winner of the song is... 52! Congratulations the song was awesome I think it will fit in well. You will be an OC I will post that person in the next chapter. Please do not take offense ricardo but can you P.M. me or something if your a girl or a boy? I don't know haha mi sorry. Also I kinda need some fan art for Finn and Rachel so if interested please P.M. me I may have a reward for it. Anyways its the time of the date! Enjoy.. **

I was looking in the mirror with Finn. I was straightening his tie from behind, which was kinda hard considering that Finn was like a tower. "So are you uh nervous?" He asked messing with his jacket. "Well no, not really anyways. Why? Are you?" I asked looking over or attempting to look over his shoulder at him through the mirror. "What? Oh uh no of course not." He said looking down at my hands. "You know its okay if you are." I said taking my hands away and walking over to my mirror looking into it fixing my hair up into a bun. "Am I really that obvious?" He asked looking away from the mirror looking at the mirror and at me. "No, well not really. I kinda guessed it when I saw your hands shaking. Havent you and Quinn ever been on a date?" Finn just looked down. "Well, not really I mean we went to the movies but that was about it." I just nodded my head and continued to fix my hair.

I was wearing a pink dress that drooped all the way down to my ankles. _Hey I didnt know where we were going, but I know I am gonna look good doing it! _After about ten minutes we heard a honk outside my house. Me and Finn walked outside to Brittany and Santana in a light grey sports car. Santana had her hair down and was wearing a black top with a black skirt. While Brtittany was wearing her cheerios unuform?! Okay anyways. Santana looked up and sneered. "My God you guys look like your fixing to get married. She said getting in the car. "Hey he nice." Brittany said. It looked like she was scowling at Santana but then again it looked like she still had a blank look on her face. "Whatever, ok get in were going to Bread Stix then were going to go see Titanic the 3D experience. "Okay I said getting in the car, Finn got in after me. "Okay lets go!" Santana said or practically screamed. We got to Bread Stix in fourty five minutes, we would have got there in 30 but Brittany suggested that we play Red Light and when she was running around the car she fell and started to cry. Santana kissed it and that was that.

When we got to Bread Stix we almost lost our table but Santana threatened to get the manager and get the poor guy fired. After that was said he quickly showed us our table. "See? I aint lettin no one get my table." Santana said sitting down next to Brittany while me and Finn sat on the other side. I felt Finns hand on the seat so I took his hand in mine, and I looked over at him and smiled. And of course he smiled back. Soon we ordered our food. Finn ordered what seemed like five plates of food, gosh he eats so much. "God tree trunk, you gotta stop eating like that." That made Finn blush and look down. I ordered a simple salad. Soon our food arrived and Finn's food took up about half of the table. "Well uh thank you for inviting us Santana." I Piped up eating my salad. "Dont mention it. Like ever." She said stuffing pasta and a couble of bread sticks in her mouth.

After a while Brittany finally decided to talk. "Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asked looking completely serious. I just looked at her with my eye brows knitted. "Man hands make sure to pluck your eyebrows." Santana said pushing her plate away from her. I looked at her in shock. "Hey he nice, ok you or Brittany or whoever invited us so be nice." That shut Santana up and she ordered the check after Finn fed the black hole in his stomach. "Ok so the next place is the movies." Santana said getting into the drivers side. After we all got in she took off. AFTER THE MOVIE. I walked out me and Brittany crying. "T-the movie was so s-sad." Brittany said crying more. "I-i know it was so sad." I said wiping my eyes. "Oh lord man hands grow up the movie wasnt that sad. Anyways I will drop you off at your houses so get in the car or I am leaving you here to walk home. Me and Finn hopped in the car rather quickly knowing that good and well she would leave us. I was the first one to be dropped off. "Alright man hands get out." Santana said looking in the mirror. "Bye Rachel see you monday." Brittany said waving. "Bye Brittany." Finn got out with me. "I will walk her to her door." Finn said smiling at me. Santna just rolled her eyes. Make it quick lover boy." Finn walked me to my door. "So? Did you have fun?" He asked looking at me nervously. "Yes I had fun." I just couldnt take it anymore. I leaned up on my tiptoes and gave Finn a kiss. When I pulled back he looked like he was in a daze. "Well uh goodnight." He said smiling before walking off. Santana and Brittany were throwing cat calls at us. "Bye guys!" I yelled before unlocking my door and walking in, shutting it behind me. "What a great date...

**A/N Ok guys please dont kill me! I will be uploading more chapters this week I am really sorry for it. **


	10. New student!

**A/N Oh my freaking gosh! I am so sorry guys! I am back and I will continue to upload more chapters. If you have been on my page you would know I made a teen wolf fic. But don't worry my main concern right now is this story I will be uploading chapters all this week if I start getting more reviews. Anyways here is the story..**

I walked into glee club it was a Monday.. I loved Mondays! People thought I was crazy because no one liked Mondays but I do. After everyone walked in Finn was the last one in. "Hey." I said smiling at him as he sat next to me. "Hey, gosh I am so tired." he said plopping down in the chair next to me. "I dont" I said straightening up and smoothing out my skirt. He just mumbled out something I didnt understand. Mr. Shue walked In with a new kid. "Hey everyone we got a new member of our glee club, his name is Ricardo." he had brown hair short spiked up in the front green eyes. He was wearing a old rock band shirt and had on some tight jeans. He was cute, but not my type.

"Mhm white boy looking good!" Mercedes said giggling. We all just payed attention to the new boy. "Hello I am as Mr. She said Ricardo I moved here from California and I uh like to sing." after he said that we all remained quiet. "Well Ricardo your in the right place. We are having a contest but since there are no more people maybe you could do the next one." Mr. Shue said with a smile. "That will be fine Ricardo said sitting down next to Mercedes.

After class I stayed behind with Finn. "So what do you think of the new guy?" I said with curiosity. "Eh I dont know I mean remember what happened with Jessie? I just dont want it to happen again." he said looking down at some sheet music. "Oh Finn! He moved here from California. Plus I never saw him in Jessie group! Just give him a chance for me.. please." I said putting my head on his shoulder and pouting. "Awe alright. But if I sence anything fishy I am gonna get on him about it." Ok deal." I said smiling. Heck I think everyone wanted to know about the new kid..

**A/N Ok guys I know this was short but I wanted to give you a sneak peek at the OC for ricardo and I hope you all enjoyed it and make sure to R&R! Also I need a bewta vreader so if interested please P.M. me about it.**


	11. What did you need to tell me?

**A/N Hey guys im so sorry I just needed a break from fanfiction but im back and ready! Anyways the story...**

"I just cannot believe that the competion is tomorrow. I mean if it wasnt I think I would have lost my head by then." Mercedes just looked at Rachel in boredom. "White girl I think you have already lost more than you think." She said looking back down at the magazine. Rachel just igmored her and continued on. "I think me and Puck have a good chance of winning, I mean you do too but me compared to you... I would so win. You have a nice voice and all but. Im just better than you. Just accept it." She said smiling. "Oh yeah, how about you accept me shoving my foot up your-" Rachel shushed her. "Oh! Finn wants me to go to his house. I will talk to you later Mercedes." "Oh uh no you dont have to." She said with annoyance while again reading a fashion magazine. Rachel walked out the door not hearing a word she even said.

Rachel broke atleast five laws while driving down to Finns house. Once she got to his house she got out of the car and smoothed her skirt out and walked down the driveway and knocked on the door. Finn answered almost immediantly after she knocked. "Hey are you okay?" She said with a smile walking into the house. "Yeah im fine I just wanted to see you is all." "Awe that is sweet do you wanna sit and talk or something?" Finn looked toward the kitchen I was fixing to eat a salad would you like one?"

"Wow finally eating healthy." She said with a laugh. "Sure I would love one." He smiled and walked in the kitchen and she followed behind him. "So I do actually have something to tell you..."

**A/N Hey guys im so sorry for not updating in like forever! I will make sure that the next chapter is long tomorrow is Friday so I will have time do it! And sorry for the cliff hanger! Haha and oh also the next chapter is the Competition! So get ready for that and please make sure to R&R it really helps for the reviews! thanks guys.**


	12. Who won?

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Hey im thinking about making a new chapter for my Stiles and Scott story which I haven't updated in forever just tell me when y'all review. Oh and I kinda forgot what song Rachel and Puck were gonna sing...Sorry! Also it isn't gonna be the full song it is just gonna be like some of it and so on. I hope thats okay. And im not gonna have enough time to do all the characters so I am only gonna do three songs... Anyways the story...**

Rachel burst into the auditorium, exited as always.. "Hello people! Where is Puck?" She asks running down the stairs and taking a seat next to Finn. Mr. Shue was on the stage looking slightly annoyed, probably because she burst in and interrupted him. "He is coming Rachel, just wait. While we wait for uh Puck-." Suddenly Rachel jumped up. "There he is!" Puck walked down the stairs holding a guitar and wearing a..tie? "Hey sorry im late I kinda slept in figuring someone made me stay up until 1 in the morning." He said obviously annoyed pointing in my direction. She just replied back. "Well Puck I was just making sure you knew what to." "Well anyways are you ready guys?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yep im ready. Are you ready Puck?" "Yeah lets just do it." He said still slightly annoyed. They both walked up on the stage and Puck pluged in his guitar and the song began.. _Compare our suns are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection. Like and apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one I still got the bad seed..You said move on where do I go? I guess second best will be all I will know...Cuz when im with him I am thinking of you. Thinkin of you, thinkin of you. What you would do if you were the one..._Rachel finished the song flawlessly the glee club cheered I mean actually cheered, they loved it!

Ricardo was sitting in the audience and he was smiling, he must have liked it to. "Well Rachel and Puck that was excellent." Rachel stepped down the side stairs off the stage. "Why thank you Mr, Shue." "Okay guys so who is next?" Finn just got up nervously. "Uh its me and-" He said it but it was more of a mumble. "Im sorry what was that Finn?" Mr. Shue asked in confusion. "Uh its me and Artie." "Oh! Okay well go ahead and y'all get up there then. Finn followed Artie up to the stage he picked up Artie and put him on the stage then got his wheelchair and put Artie in the wheelchair, how weird. "Okay so were uh singing Animals by Maroon5." "Okay y'all go ahead and start." Mr Shue said sitting in a seat.

Finn started: _Baby im preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive, just like animals, animals, like animals mals. _Then Artie came:_ Baby you think that you can hide I can smell your scent for miles, just like animals, animals. Like animals mals. I love you now more than enough I got the heart of an animal. _And the song just went on with them kinda like circling each other like...well animals. Rachel certainly thought that they did pretty well considering that she was jumping up and down screaming his name.

"Finn! You did so well! I am so proud!." Rachel ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Oh uh thanks Rach." He said smiling, "Oh and Artie you did good too." "Well thanks." He rolled off. "Well now its time for...Santana and Mercedes! So come on up guys." Mercedes and Santana walked up on the stage or strutted more like it. "So were singing Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato." Mercedes said smiling. "Okay guys start when your ready." Santana started: _The day I first meet you, you told me you'd never fall in love, but now that I get you I know fear is what it really was. "_Then Mercedes continued it. "_Now here we are, so close, yet so far having not the chance, when will you realize, baby im not like the rest? Dont wanna break your heart wanna give your heart a break._ And they continued on until the song was finished.

Their song got a lot of applause too. "Okay guys well meet me in the choir room to find out who the winners are!" With that Mr. Shue walked out leaving us to talk. "Well it is quite obvious that me and Puck are going to win." Rachel said to Mercedes. Which just earned a grumble out of Puck. "Well whatever white girl we better get to the choir room to see who did win." with that she walked out followed by Finn with Rachel and the rest of the gleeks. Once everyone was inside Mr. Shue began to speak. "So guys you all did great but...only one pair can win. And the winners are...

**A/N Hehe sorry I left you on a cliff hanger. Anyways what did y'all think of the competition? Im sorry I began this late at night so it might not have been that good but anyways tell me if I should update the Stiles and Scott story or not and please make sure to R&R!**


End file.
